A rotor of this type creates a blower action, whereby a portion of the conveyed air passes out through the outlet of the apparatus housing together with the disintegrated straw and contributes to the dispersion thereof. The knife arms of the rotor generally are constituted by flats having an edge at both longitudinal sides.